Sexy Lips (Sua Boca Me Seduz - English Version)
by VickyRoyers
Summary: Naruto came back from Tokyo to Konoha, after years chasing for his parents. And, when he's finally in family and has an incredible life, he decides to take a break of college and visit the city he lived most time of his life. His old friends will notice that he changed a lot. But, some way, stills an idiot. And Sakura will feel those diferences more than anyone.
1. Chapter One

Hi, guys! Well, I apologize for my few (plenty of) mistakes in this chapters and, perhaps, in the others too. I'm not american, or canadian, or british, so, I beg you to forgive my incorect grammar and everything. I'm doing my best, believe me. And I really want to get better, so I hope, you guys, can help giving your opinion and telling me what I must change and improve. Have a nice reading!

OBS: In the next chapter, the quotation mark will change to "".

This was just one of those ordinary days, when a small town lived in peace and harmony with its beautiful pink-haired girl, Sakura, was arranging the flowers of the known Floristry Yamanaka, whose owner is the father of her best friend, Ino Yamanaka. Sakura kept her thoughts loud in your mind while she was working until, suddenly, a voice, which she thought annoying to her ears, interrupts her tline of thoughts, making her quite a shock.

– Hi, Sakura! – The owner of the voice was shown to be Naruto, an old friend of Sakura that's not seen for some time. The boy was a little different since the last time. Her blond hair was slightly longer, his clothes seemed more mature, as well as their features. But, something that would never change, would be that shine in his blue eyes. But these were details that Sakura did not notice because she was too busy having a tiny heartattack.

The shock was not so big, but it was enough that the girl took a very sudden movement and overthrow a vase on the floor. Seeing what happene , the pink-haired girl rolled her eyes and put her hands in front of her mouth, hiding his feature totally desperated.

– Damn! Mr. Yamanaka will kill me! – She said scared to death – You idiot! Look what you made me to do!

– Sorry! I just got back from traveling and wanted to see you, so I assumed you were here and–

– Okay, forget it! The real problem is this mess! My boss will fire me for sure. – Said, ironically, at the same time, he descended the stairs of the property.

– Sakura, I heard a noise. – he stopped to see the shards of glass on the floor. – Why is this vase broken? – Asked liability, but with a serious tone.

– I can explain, sir. – Said shaking

– Sakura, unfortunately, there will be no explanations that can free you from this. – Said keeping the serious tone, but remained calm. – It is a very expensive and rare vase, you know. For this flower, is the only recipient that ensures its longevity. It is not my intention to dismiss you, but your salary would not pay his price.

Naruto looked at the broken glass and examined it quickly. He concluded that, apparently, was an ugly vase, bland and deserved despize. Therefore, only really understood the hardness of the moment when he noticed the label that was lost between the pieces. Indeed, the price that was on it would make anyone beg for a huge off..

– Even if it seems hard, the best option for you would be the dismissing, once you would not have to pay the debt and I'd still pay you your rights. – Said trying to be as comprehensive as possible. – Understand, you're friends with Ino. And also an excellent worker! But really, deduct from your salary would be like not paying you for, like, six months. Then, dismissing you-

– You can not fire her. – Naruto said with regret in his voice.

– _Naruto, what are you doing?_ – Sakura thought as she surprised looked at him.

– Well, boy. If you have a better option.

– Yes, I have. – Said looking at the girl. – You can not fire her, simply because it was not Sakura who broke the vase.

– _What do you_ -

– Then who did?

– It was not me, sir. – Said bowing as a sign of apology. – I apologize for my inconvenience.

– Okay. If you pay for the damage caused, you're free. – He says sighing. Inoichi Yamanaka was known for being a calm and understanding man, then sought to avoid conflict whenever possible.

Promptly, Naruto pulled out a green-frog wallet from his pocket, which reminds us that some things never change. Withdrew the money demanded by Mr. Inoichi and, again, apologized for the incident that, like it or not, he had been guilty for.

After that, Inoichi climbed the stairs toward his office.

– You didn't have to do that, Naruto. – Said trying to keep her pride.

– Oh, nevermind! I did more than my obligation as a friend and guilty. – Said smiling and rubbing his neck as a sign of embarrassment .

– But that vase cost a fortune! – Said incredulously

– Money is not a problem anymore. And, besides, I'd never let you pay for my mistake.

– This is all your fault! If you were not so childish scaring me, you wouldn't need to spend it all. – Said frowning. Even if Naruto had frightened her, did not change the fact that she knocked the vase down.

– Told you money is not a problem. And, anyway, that thing was freaking terrible. – Laughed.

Sakura could not keep a slight laugh too. After all, he was absolutely right.

– That vessel sustained the most beautiful and special flower here.

– I do not think that's true. – Naruto's language was different and that, Sakura had not left unnoticed.

– And why would I lie? – Asked a little offended

– In my view, there is no more beautiful flower that one in particular here. – Said walking towards the counter.

– Could you be more direct?

The blonde grabbed one of the little cards on the counter and analyzed quickly, ignoring the requirement as a question of Sakura.

– I realize you can't. – The girl let out a small laugh and walked up to the counter too.

– I still can not say. – Said giving a side smile, which made Sakura blush slightly.

– You're still such an idiot. – she smiled.

– I'll call you. – Said suddenly.

– Call me? – The blush on her cheeks was a little bit more noticeable. – Naruto, if you think I'm go-

– For the flowers. – showed the card in his hand. – I'm thinking of buying some.

– Oh, right. – Wanted to bury herself in any hole. – And... For who would it be?

– Oh, no! Would not be for anyone. I am packing my new apartment, actually. – Said smiling.

– So you do not live anymore into that thing? – Laughed.

– No, no. Life provided me many things and one of them surely was a new apartment.

– I see... Good that, at least, one of us has good life.

– Yeah... Not that much. – Smiled shy. – Well, I'm leaving.

– Okay, then. See you around?

– Of course! – Smiled at the girl and then immediately received another smile in response.

After watching Naruto leave the place, Sakura finally realized how much he had changed. Not only their clothing or physical appearance but also seemed to have grown as a man. She did not know exactly what he was doing, but by the way his talk changed, his financial standing, his conduct... Seemed to have really made that great boy turn into a great... man.


	2. Chapter Two

Hey, guys! We're back!

Well, I really hope you have enjoyed the past chapter. Do you think I should change something? What have you thought about Chapter One and what do you think is coming for this chapter? Oh, right. You haven't read yet. Hahahaha Ok, nice reading! See you down there!

After leaving the Floristry, Naruto went to the car he rented so he could finally return home after his long trip.

…

The blond was a very bothering kid and it gave people around him a not so good impression of him. This means his bad behavior was seen as a consequence of Naruto has not been raised by his parents. Until he was sixteen-years-old, he lived in a home for abandoned children. And during that time, he studied in a public school nearby there. He met great friends, like Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru and many others.

Naruto was not a studious boy, but he had a differential that, in fact, had a scale above the others: he never gave up. He decided to get a job and, with the money he could save, he would seek his parents after finishing high school.

Time passed and he used all his savings to meet his parents and his wish became truth. He found out that he was the great Japanese enterprisers Minato and Kushina Namikaze son. He called their attention and, after being officially recognized, Naruto left Konoha and went to live with his parents in Tokyo.

…

_The story of how he went to Konoha was a very puzzling and complicated case. Actually, neither of his parents knew how he had been stolen. The suspicions were that little boy's nanny was responsible for the kidnapping, because she had also disappeared. But as the couple had great financial conditions, all the information about the woman and her possible leak locations were investigated. Konoha was a very neutral place. No one will ever guess looking for there, considering that the woman had no connection with the town which laid an intermediate distance from Tokyo. But nothing had been obtained. And the truth is that after years of searching, no one knew what to do or where to look for. So they quitted the searches._

_What was not expected was that the woman was involved with gangsters and, when she had just arrived in Konoha, would be killed by traffickers. The men saw that she bore a little baby and they decided to leave him in front of the shelter where Naruto lived until his late teen years._

…

_Already on his parents' custody, Naruto started to study to get into a college. He dedicated himself and joined one of the biggest universities in Japan, Tokyo Daigaku( Tokyo University ), coursing Administration. Indeed, until a few years ago, nobody would say that Naruto would be able to take an Administration's course, since he was not so good with math in high school. But things have changed a bit and he found himself as a great connoisseur and dominating mathematic. And also, one day, he will take over the company from his parents. He needed to ensure that the effort of them two was maintained with dignity._

_It has been about four years since he went out searching for his parents and, as twenty-two-years-old, Naruto has become a man. His language changed his dressing, manners, etc. The only thing that would never change was his playful way._

_With very good grades in college and all done with the stage in his parents company, Naruto decided to take two months of break. He felt like he needed to return to Konoha, the city where he spent most of his life, to visit his friends._

...

After not much time, he reached the building where he had rented an apartment to spend those two months. It was a beautiful building. Nothing too luxurious, but not anyone could rent or buy something there.

Quickly entered the apartment and took his bags to his bedroom. It was a really comfortable space. It had a large living room, a room with bathtub and a standard room, kitchen and a bathroom next to the laundry. The view from the balcony was straight into a large Konoha's monument called Hokage Mount. The Hokages were the greatest militaries of Konohagakure that had their faces carved on a huge scale in the highest hill in town.

After finishing some things at the apartment, Naruto decided to take a shower to cool his tempers and think about what he would do for the rest of the day. After all, it was still morning and he had nothing to eat for lunch.

The bath was really relaxing. He dried quickly with a towel and, soon after, wrapped at the waist. Naruto went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water and, while he was drinking the liquid, the bell rang.

"I'm coming!" Naruto said leaving the cup on the counter and ran to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw a blonde girl. He decided to open the door. "Hey."

"Oh, hi! I came here to give you a warm welcome and" The girl turned quickly to greet him, but when she found who was and how he was, she got surprised. "N -naruto? W-when did you get back?"

"Well... I thank you for the welcome, but... I apologize for not remembering you." Naruto asked while he scratched his wet neck.

The girl was static. Naruto had acquired a phenomenal body, worthy of a heartthrob movie. He was already considered a "hottie" when younger, but he was really better now.

"How can't you remember me, Naruto?" she said trying to sound less affected as possible. "It's me! Ino!"

"Wow, Ino! Excuse me! You are a quite different than I remember!" He smiled. "You're beautiful!" Naruto hugged her innocently.

Ino knew that her face changed to red when she felt Naruto's chest touching hers.

"What do you mean with 'very different'? You think I wasn't beautiful then?" Ino said indignantly.

"Oh, of course not! Excuse me again. You're still beautiful." Naruto corrected.

"Okay, so you do think I am pretty as a girl and not as a woman."

"No! It's n"

"Forget it!" Ino screamed.

"_Women ..." _Naruto laughed internally. "Would you like to come in? I just arrived and do not have anything prepared. But I brought some beer from the airport, if you accept."

"Sure, I'd love to. But I prefer a glass of water, if possible." She smiled kindly, forgetting the "discussion" of minutes ago_. "He's very different ... I like it."_

"Okay, then. _Mí casa és sú casa_. I'll wear an outfit. And I apologize for appearing in front of a lady like this." He said taking her hand and depositing a gentlemanly kiss in it.

She dumb smiled and sat down on the couch, watching the brand new prince in town going toward his room. She cursed herself for not making he stay that way. Ino was a very beautiful woman and it was not for nothing that the men became delirious when she passes by. Her blond hair was huge and reached her waist with a fringe, which fell softly on her beautiful face. Her eyes were blue and very flashy, contrasting with her white skin. Being a medical student, she was a woman with a certain purchasing power, since her father owned the big Floristry Yamanaka. Where her best friend, Sakura Haruno, works. They also study in the same college class.

Ino noticed a little card on top of the living room coffee table. Saw that it was one of her father's Floristry cards. She imagined that Naruto went there before coming to his apartment and putted the paper back to the place where she found it.

And soon Naruto returned the room wearing black shorts and orange shirt. Apparently, their tastes have not changed much.

"I'll get your water." He said as he passed for her going into the kitchen. And soon he was back. "Here it is."

"Thank you, Naruto." Ino said taking the cup from the boy's hands and drinking a few sips. "I see you went to one of my dad store." She said looking at the card.

"Oh, yes. I was about to tell you." Naruto said while sat on the coffee table in front of Ino getting a nice distance.

"I suppose it was the store where Sakura works." Ino said with a suspicious tone.

"Yes," Said changing the countenance. "But it was not just to see her."

"And for what?"

"I had intended to see some flowers to decorate this place." Naruto said smiling again. "She didn't seem to give me much attention. But she was working, so I don't blame her. Especially because I did break a glass and I think that it didn't get me a lot of points." He laughed the situation that he caused.

"Sakura is such an idiot." Ino laughed too.

"Why?"

"For not giving you attention. If I were in her shoes I wouldn't care for wasting a few minutes with you." She said looking into his eyes.

"Well , I... I guess I should thank you for that." Naruto smiled.

"You still like her a lot, don't you?" Asked sitting on the edge of the couch, approaching Naruto.

The silence and the expression of the boy answered by itself. To demonstrate your understanding, Ino grabbed his hands.

"I want you to know I never thought she was full worthy of your feelings."

Naruto looked at their hands together and felt his face get a slight blush. Silence took the place again and Ino decided to drop his hands.

"So... I didn't know you lived here in this building." He said going to the kitchen to wash the cups. Naruto looked at Ino calling her to join him.

"Yeah. I moved down here last year." She said. "College took my time and my space became too short. So I thought it was better come and live alone. And I also felt my parents needed their privacy"

"I understand. Then you're one hundred percent independent." Naruto asked as he washed the first glass.

"Not really." Ino felt embarrassed for it. "My dad does not allow me to work for him or anyone else, because he thinks I need to focus on college."

"I see. My father is different. He thinks I should get as much experience as possible. Then he gave me a stage in his company when I started college." Naruto said and finished washing the cups and kept them in the dishes rack. Soon after this, the blonde turned around to face Ino and lean against the sink.

"What are you studying?" she curiously questioned.

"Administration."

"Wow, did not expect that." Ino laughed.

"And you?"

"Medicine."

"Well, then I can say the same." Naruto laughed again.

"We are unpredictable blonds." She said and softly punched him on shoulder.

"You can say it." Naruto smiled at her and, suddenly, everything there seemed heavy. The weather was nice, but it was tense. Ino quickly looked away and decided it was time to leave.

"Well, I'm leaving now." Ino said. "See you, Naruto." She would give Naruto a hug, but she ended up tripping over her own foot. The blond girl fell on Naruto. He held her with one hand on the Ino's waist and the other on her back, while she placed her hands on the boy's chest.

Their faces were extremely close and they could feel each other's breath. A strong red engulfed their faces and none of them could think about nothing but how beautiful they were.

And, suddenly, the distance between their lips was broken by a soft kiss. A kiss that sealed the moment. Ino never was the girl of Naruto's dreams, but she has always been gorgeous and could make any man keep his eyes on her. Obviously, he was not an exception. Then the kiss intensified after Naruto asked for passage with his tongue. And, gradually, the kiss was heating up. The boy helped Ino to get into a more comfortable position, while she laced her arms behind his head.

Naruto 's hands roamed all over Ino's body, slightly going through her hips and, soon after that, reaching her shapely legs, lifting the girl and turning to sit her on the sink, getting between her legs.

"I thought you were into Sakura." Ino said when Naruto finally released her mouth to kiss her neck.

"I do." Naruto bit her neck making a slight moan escape from her mouth. "But do you think I was all alone in Tokyo?"

"I doubt it." Ino grabbed the boy's head and returned to kissing him intensely. After a few seconds, she stopped and said "No need to worry about anything. It's casual." She smiled maliciously.

"It's casual." Naruto smiled back.

Ino turned to kiss him and, meanwhile, took the orange shirt he wore. Soon after he did the same to her, revealing the black bra that contrasted with her skin. That vision drove Naruto crazy, and he got even closer to Ino's body. She tried to tighten her legs around his hips so that the distance became definitely null.

"Are you wearing belt?" She asked between the kiss.

"No." He replied and Ino could only smile at that.

Ino wearing a skirt got things much easier. The girl quickly put Naruto's shorts down, making clothes fall enough to feel his penis even closer.

Naruto pulled the panties that Ino wore and the girl could see her underwear flying through the air when she felt Naruto's penis touching her vagina. After authorizing the entry, the blonde felt her inner being invaded by these which she believed was the biggest penis she ever got.

"Oh, Naruto!" Ino hugged him stronger as he deposited bites on her neck. "Harder..."

The boy did not hesitate to obey the orders and the intensity of the thrusts increased as the volume of Ino's screams reached his ears. After a while, Naruto lifted her off the sink and, as he kissed her, he began to walk up the room. That movement just let Ino more excited.

"Where are you going?"Ino asked between moans.

"Shhhhh." Naruto silenced her as he lay her on the couch. "Let me guide you."

The only thing she could do this moment was smirk and mentally answer _"To where you want"._

After all, only a few moans and some "God, you're amazing" were said between them two. That moment would be very important for the future friendship of those two. Something big awaits them.

"OMGGGGGGG! NARUINO?"

Yeah, guys. This is exactly what you're thinking. Naruto HATES Sakura and he always only wanted to fuck her. And his true love was Ino. Yes, this is it. I TROLLED YOU, BUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Liar.

Relaaaaax, It's a JOKE! Please, don't stop reading my fic! Hahahaha

I'm just doing it because some stupid person reviewd yesterday saying that I tried to troll you guys. This is a F-U-C-K-I-N-G stupid lie. NaruIno is an important part of the story. It REALLY needed this moment, so just relax. NaruSaku is still in. And I'm not giving up to make this couple the best one that the have already seen! WOW! NARUSAKU, MOTHERFUCKERS!

Ooooook, maybe I have drank a little too much. Hahahahaha Lying again, what a stupid habit. Ok, hope you can understand my perspective. Kisses and kisses and kisse. Beijos pro recalque, amor.


	3. Chapter Three

Hey, guy! Back again to work out! Uhuu! And, to the anonymous guy who commented in the past chapter, if you're still reading it, you need to be more intelligent, my dear. If you were all that thing you want to be, saying all that bullshit, you would simply notice that NaruIno is an impotant part, baby. But you're only a BABY. You don't have even enough courage tho show you facem asshole. If you want to critic like an adult, show your profile, send me a private message and talk like a civilized person. Not like a little boy who thought were trolled. I respect my readers and expect the same back. If you're gentle, I'll be gentle. But if you're stupid, I'll be the devil for you. Be more respectful the next time. If you are brave enough to show you're little baby boy face, motherfucker.

Well, sorry, guys. I didn't mean to take your time, but I really wanted stupid people like that out of world. Really. I don't if I made people feel the way I'm feeling now, but I am certain that I always was respectful. Whatever… Nice reading! See you down there!

After Naruto left the store, Sakura found herself thinking about the boy several times until her shift ends. It was Saturday, so she would work only until lunch time. So, when she finished her daily duties, she took off the apron - it was a kind of floristry's "uniform" - and took the keys of the property in order to lock up since Mr. Yamanaka had left before her.

Sakura was the most reliable employee of Inoichi, indeed. Perhaps, much of this trust, were originated from the friendship she had with Ino since they were kids. But this fact did not take the merits of the girl as being competent, punctual and organized. All these requirements were giving Sakura the title of best employee in a plenty of Inoichi's stores extending the city. And of course she had to be managing and attending the main store, which had been the first of all. And also why Inoichi kept his office in that specific property.

"I'm starving! Hope there's something good to eat at home." Sakura thought as she locked the Floristry's door.

The way to her apartment was not so long, but was an exhausting walk through there and, as Sakura had no car, she saw herself almost ever obliged to use public transportation. The girl did not care much about having to catch buses to return home, once they were well maintained and the city was not an infernal weather. And also she does it since she was a kid.

When she arrived at the bus stop, the pink-haired girl rested her back against the post and looked for her iPod®, which was lost inside her bag. She putted the headphones and pressed _play_ in her favorite playlist, which had a mix of Skrillex, The Beatles, Avenged Sevenfold, David Guetta and Ne-Yo. It was for sure Sakura had not a great financial situation, but she would not give up having some electronics that not everyone could have. Soon she saw the bus that would take her home.

As said before, the path was not so long if you take a bus or car. So it did not take so long for Sakura get up and give the sign to come down. The bus top she stood was a few feet from the entrance of her building.

The girl hurried to get home, because in her stomach was already possible to hear a symphony of snores. She passed quickly by the entrance and her "good afternoon" went out barely audible to the doorman, who just yawned for that gesture which Sakura transformed into a routine.

The elevator seemed to take ages to appear and, when it finally came down, the girl had to wait all those residents leave slowly.

"_Come on, your assholes!"_ Sakura cursed them mentally.

When she could get into the elevator, Sakura pushed the button of her floor and, to get there, would be a matter of time. That period seemed like an eternity to her. And, when she heard the bell that indicated that the elevator stopped, she almost ripped the off the door's hinges and started to walk as quickly as possible to her precious kitchen.

Then, suddenly, as she passed in front of the neighboring apartment, Sakura heard some noise coming from that door, even though she was wearing headphones. She stopped about two feet from the door and retreated to understand what that noise was. She approached the door slightly and laid an ear against it. Moans. Those stupid noises were moans. Sakura did not know if she must laugh or be shocked after a resounding "Yes! Faster, for God's sake! ". Finally, she was able to identify the owner of the voice.

Then she decided the best thing to do would be to return home.

"Definitely, it is a bitch." Sakura laughed.

When she entered her apartment, the first thing Sakura did was throw her bag on the living room couch and go straight to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator door hungrily, hoping find something delicious to satisfy her hunger. But destiny was not grateful. As the leftovers from the day before, by the way, was not the least bit attractive or delicious.

"Damn..." she closed the refrigerator door and went to her bag. She searched her wallet and saw that she had not much money, but it was enough for a cheap meal in a restaurant nearby there. It was definitely a "poor" establishment, but that fact did not prevent the food to be delicious. Sakura did not hesitate a second longer, but she remembered her friend, the person who shared the apartment, by the way, was not there. Maybe she did not have lunch at home even. She decided to do some calls.

...

At Naruto's, both finally got tired of that so intense moment. They yielded to weakness and lay on the floor, one beside the other.

"Wow... I'm exhausted. ", Naruto said.

"And so do I!" Ino said breathlessly.

"I did not expect this from you. Never in a million years." Naruto laughed as he turned to face her.

"I kind of cannot say the same." Ino looked at him.

"What?" he laughed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when we were seniors, the girls and I used to analyze the boys. If they were beautiful and hot or if they were _gifted_..." Ino gave emphasis on the word "gifted".

"So... You're telling me Sakura and the other girls thought I was gifted?" Naruto smirked as he approached a little closer to Ino.

"If I said yes, I'd be lying. I can say that most of us thought you were not so trained." Ino laughed at the look on his face. "But I can tell you that I have always defended your "hyperactivity", claiming that you would use all that energy for something better than just size."

He resumed the beautiful smile that he always kept and placed a quick kiss on the blonde's lower lip.

"And how I was?"

"You do have something much bigger and better than just size." They laughed and Ino kissed him soon after. Definitely, that was the best sex of her life. Naruto was _big_, agile, strong, healed, handsome, tall, gentle, delicate... It was a mixture of yin and yang. It was just perfect. She wondered how lucky and stupid Sakura was.

Maybe they were ready to a second round, but their moment was interrupted by a ringing phone.

"Argh! I hate when that happens." Ino cursed as she went out Naruto's arms to find her phone. "Right now, I curse this being human that interrupts me." Ino said and it made Naruto laugh. She was a lovely person even being half sick. "What is it?"

"_Ino? Will you have lunch at home today?" asked_ the other side.

"I don't know. Maybe not." Ino remembered that she wanted to call Naruto to go lunch with her. After all he had just returned from traveling and probably had no decent food in the refrigerator.

While Ino spoke on the phone, Naruto decided to wear up his clothes. He was starving and could not take another round with empty stomach. To tell the truth, even though it was great sex, he did not intend to repeat it. After all, they made it clear to each other that were casual. And, somehow, he felt bad for having "betrayed" his feelings for Sakura. It was a common fault. Every time he was with a girl, he felt that way.

"Okay. I was even thinking about it." Ino said getting up. "I'll meet you there. See ya." She hung up the phone and left it on the coffee table. The blond saw that Naruto was wearing his shorts, and then she decided to do the same. Indeed, she felt the same way as him. That was a "passion" for one night only. But, in this case, it was a morning. "Naruto, do you have plans for lunch?"

"To be honest, I expected to have lunch somewhere. But I do not have any place in mind." He said handing her a purple blouse that he had thrown the kitchen recently.

"Thank you." Ino wore the blouse. "Then why don't you join me? I'm going out today."

"Oh, yes. I accept honorably." Naruto smiled and, shortly after that, Ino let out a slight laugh. "What?"

"No, it's nothing! It's just that you've changed a lot." Ino smiled delicately.

Naruto chuckled lightly.

"You know, I was feeling a little guilt a few minutes ago." He said scratching his neck.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, you know. For Sakura." He grimaced slightly. "And for you too."

"For me, I said you wouldn't need to worry. I have a very open mind and I know that what happened here was merely a hormonal crisis." They laughed at the comment. "What about Sakura, I do not think she'll mind. Incidentally, I don't even think she needs to know."

They laughed again.

"I did not intend to tell her about my sex life." Naruto laughed. "And you?"

"In respect for you, I won't rub it in her face, once again, that I was with a great guy like you."

"You mean... Sakura doesn't see many guys?" He asked incredulously, but, anyway, he was glad for this.

"If I had not witnessed several times, I would also doubt that she had kissed." Ino laughed at her own comment.

"So she's still a hundred percent virgin?" His eyes shined like never before.

"I don't have all details, but knowing her how I do, she wouldn't do this except with the super-right guy. She's a stupid old fashioned."

"Wow, I'm surprised. She is so... Perfect." Naruto putted his eyes out of focus to remember the image of her pink hair and green-emerald eyes.

"You are definitely crazy." Ino laughed. "Sakura didn't know what she's missing. You deserve much more than her contempt."

"I don't know. Perhaps, in the end, I even have caused all this hatred."

"How?"

"If I had been like Sasuke, a few years ago, I-"

"Would not be you." Ino interrupted him. "If you had been like Sasuke, you wouldn't be this wonderful person who everybody always admired."

"I thought you all had me as an annoying and dumb boy, who did not follow the rules and only caused problems."

"I agree with you." They laughed. "But we were children. We learn to respect you after understanding everything you passed through your entire life. You, even being annoying, dumb, rule-breaker and troublemaker, never gave up on your dreams. And this is a very honorable attitude. And the main thing, you realized. This made us very happy and proud, even if you did not know."

Naruto was just thrilled with that statement. He never imagined that his classmates would respect and be proud of him. He only could approach Ino and deposit a kiss on the forehead. With this act, a brand new something was formed.

"Thank you, Ino."

"You're welcome." She smiled and hugged him. "We are friends and that's what friends are supposed to do."

"In fact, friends, friends we never were." Naruto laughed. "But I'm happy to get your friendship. From now on it will be one of my greatest treasures.

"Wow, what an honor. I'm one of the greatest Naruto Uzumaki's treasures. Thanks, God!" They laughed. "Now, let's go. I'm starving!"

"I bet a hundred bucks that you are not more than me." Naruto said walking towards the door and opened it to Ino.

"Is this part of the male friendships thing?" she asked after leaving the apartment.

"Actually, the male friendship thing starts right when you say, "Damn! Can't just tell you when will fart?" Naruto said.

"Oh, my God. I'm starting to feel regretting."

Hey, hey, hey! What did you think? Don't you like their friendship? I LOVED! And what do you expect for the BIG thing for them? Tip 1: It's HUGE. It can change everybody's life.

Well, hope you guys are enjoying the story. Bye bye!


End file.
